Not A Mudblood: The Real Hermione
by prozac.will.be.my.nation
Summary: NOW BEING CONTINUED! HrD. Hermione finds out she is half veela.... and adopted by the Grangers which she knew and decides to.... Who is this secret admirer coming out? Will love occur? Lemons soon to come!
1. She knew it all along

Okay here goes nothing:

Pairings: Draco/Hermione, some mentioning ofBZ/GW

Disclaimer: It belongs to JKR and not me or my beta, The Vengeful Ghost of Gerards Girl , only the plot is mine and my dearest friends.

Summary: It is Hermione's 7th and last year at Hogwarts. She finds that she is a half Veela on her 18th birthday, 1 months before she heads back to Hogwarts, and to top it all off, she finds that she is adopted by the Grangers. Her real parents, are Anthony and Maria Walters, they are the second richest and well known purebloods in the world. But she isn't telling a soul, _"Let them all find out on their own, once they really know what I look like, and there is no mudblood Hermione Granger anymore."_ Wait until a certain Slytherin reveals his true feelings. _"Where in the bloody hell is Granger and why do I have a pull to this new girl?"_

Chapter 1: She knew it all along

Hermione woke up at 9 am on August 2nd. _'Today is my birthday! I've gotta owl Harry and Ron'_ was the first thing she thought. She went to the bathroom that was connected to her room. She took a shower and then got dressed. When she went to look at herself in the mirror to brush her hair, she drooped the brush and screamed bloody murder.

"MUUUMMMMMM!" Hermione then screamed.

Mrs. Granger walked into Hermione's room. "What's wrong dear? Oh my." Mrs. Granger noticed that Hermione's hair was straight, and bleach blonde. She stood at about 5'7 when she was usually 5'4½.

"What is wrong with me?"

"You wait right here, I have to get your Dad and then we have to tell you something." Mrs. Granger ran down the hall to her and her husband's room. She came back into Hermione's room. "Dear, could you sit down?" Hermione sat down to listen to what her parents had to say. "Okay, well as you know, we are your adoptive parents," Hermione nodded. "And you know that we said we didn't know who your real parents were?" She nodded again. "Well, we lied."

"WHAT?"

"We do know who your parents are. And they told us that when this happened," Mr. Granger said pointing to her changed features. "They asked us to give you this letter; we haven't read it though, just to let you know." Then he handed her the letter, it was held together with a green, black, and silver ribbon.  
Hermione opened the letter and read it aloud.

_"Dearest Hermione, _

_ When you are reading this, you probably already realized that you are in fact half Veela. That is because I, your mother am Veela. I know you must be wondering what is going on. Well let me explain it for you. My name is Maria Elizabeth Walters, and your father's name is Anthony David Walters. We do live in the wizarding world, and are still the second most-known family in our world.__  
__ Your probably wondering why you do not live with us, and with the Grangers instead. Well, your father and I were worried for your safety. We were being hunted down by the Dark Lord because we betrayed him by not helping his cause, as we were expected to. You were barely a month old. So we went into hiding. He some how got found where we were and we feared for your safety. So we put you under a spell that would hide what you truly looked like. It was to wear off when you turned 18. Now you see, you were put up for adoption when you were only 2 months old in a muggle adoption agency. We couldn't take the chances of Voldermort finding, and killing our beautiful baby so that we would come to him. The Grangers adopted you and we kept contact with them for a few months. Then we had to travel to America because we couldn't risk being caught. We lived 16 years as muggles, and then we got word that Voldermort was defeated by your dear friend Harry Potter. We came back to England immediately because we were able to move back into our manor without having to worry for our safety, or yours. We then looked up on the Grangers again. We found that you grew up to be the brightest young witch Hogwarts has ever seen, and that is something your father and I are very proud of._  
_ To the point of this letter, me and your father are giving you a choice. We would really love to spend the summer with you, since you start up at Hogwarts on the first of September. Or if you really wish, you can keep living with the Grangers. We really would like to be given the chance to get to know, since we weren't given the chance to raise you. And, since today is your birthday, Andrew and I are going to come to the Grangers home at 4 o'clock sharp. If you wish to come with us, we hope you have your things packed. _

_Love your mother, _

_Maria Walters xoxo"_

"Wow." Hermione said.

"Dear, you know that whether or not we are your biological parents, we will be here for you. And we will love you no matter if you choose to move in with the Walters." Mr. Granger said.

"I know. I- I think I am actually going to move in with them… You know, so that I can get to know my family, my other family. But no matter what, I hope that you know that you are my parents, right mum and dad?"

"We know sweet. I love you Hermione."

"I love you too mum and dad."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

4 o'clock rolled around and Hermione had all the things she needed packed. Right then she heard the doorbell. _'Their here. It's now or never.'_ She thought. So Hermione went down stairs and saw that her adoptive parents were talking to her biological parents. She saw that her mother had straight bleach blonde hair, just like she does now, except here mother's hair went down past her butt. She had beautiful clear blue eyes and was probably around 5'10 or 5'11. He father was rather tall. He looked to be about 6'3 or 6'4 and he had jet black hair that was messily put on the top of his head with steely blue/gray eyes. _'How did I get to looking like I did? Oh, duh! You were under a concealing charm!'_ She noticed that the 4 adults stopped talking.

"Well hello Hermione! It has been way too long since I have seen you last!" Squealed her mother. She walked over to her mum and hugged her. She squeezed her tight. When they pulled away her mum asked "So are you coming with us?"

"My things are packed."

"I am glad you decided to stay with us." Her father, Anthony said.

"I am too. Well, I guess I should go get my things."

"Oh no dear, that's quite alright, me and your father will get them." Maria answered. And with a snap of her fingers, All of Hermione's things were in front of her.

"How did you- how long have you known to do wandless magic?"

"Why dear, since I was 15."

"And exactly how old are you and dad now?"

"Well, we are both almost 36. I was 17 when I had you, right out of Hogwarts." Her mother told her. "Well, I think it's time to say bye. I really appreciate the fact that such lovely people were able to raise our dearest Hermione while we were unable to do it ourselves."

"Well, Hermione is like the daughter we couldn't have. We love her. Hermione, you know that we will still keep in touch right?" Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione nodded. "Well, good. Goodbye."

Hermione gave Mr. and Mrs. Granger a hug goodbye, and then with a pop, the Walters Apparated away.

**End of Chapter 1.**

If you like it, please review it, or else me and The Vengeful Ghost of Gerards Girl will not bother writing anymore.

Andria


	2. Wow's, bubbles, and boys

**A/N: This chapter was written by my dear friend Kay, and I just added stuffs here and there. Well, read her A/N then on with the story. Oh, and we don't own the Harry Potter blah blah blah, but we do own quite a few charactersd from now and a little later!**

**A/N: I DID IT! Angels sing in background HAL-LE-LU-JUH! Ahem Anyway, Here's part of chapter two of NAM:The Real Hermione.It ain't the greatest and I did some swearing while writing this (both the characters and me, respectively) but it seemed ok to me.WOOT WOOT! The first fanfiction i am part of that swears! I seem too excited about this but I can't write ones that swear cuz a friend of mind barely even says frikkin' and she reads my fanfiction (and she is a 'morally correct' type person and would go beserk.Then parents would be told). And im off topic so, onward to the story:**

Chapter Two: WOW's, Bubbles and Boys.(I love this name!)

"WOW." That one word pretty much summed up Hermione's feelings at seeing her new home. The manor was huge with detailed gardens and shrubs along the front. The manor itself was white marble with silver streaks running through it like lightning. When they went inside Hermione once again found only one word. "WOW." The floor was white marble with the same silver streaks running through it. The detailed blue china vase on the small table in the entrance hall had her attention now. She vaguely heard her mum saying something about "Darling Draco" and him "Coming over later to see Hermione". She didn't acknowledge the familiar name as she turned to ask her mum where her room was.

"Oh dear! I almost forgot to show you darling! Come along!" Her mum answered, dragging her up the spiral staircase and down the hall. "I redecorated it right before we came to get from the Granger's! You'll love it I'm sure!".

"That's nice mum" Hermione answered. Her mother slowed down and stopped as they came to a silver door with blue writing that spelled out 'Hermione' in fancy script.

"Here it is darling!" Her mother said, reaching for the door.

"WOW." Hermione wandered into the huge room. The walls were a bright blue and the floors an off white color. But the ceiling won over her attention . It was painted a dark blue, almost black, color and had recessed lights for stars. The king size canopy bed in the middle of the far wall was covered in a dark blue silk comfort and tons of pillows. Bookcases ran along the wall the door was on and a huge floor-to-ceiling window with a window seat was on the left wall. Dark blue and silver couches and armchairs were scattered around a table by the bookshelves.

"Your closet is over here." Her mother pointed to one of two dark blue doors on the right wall. "The other door leads to your bathroom. I'll let you get settled."

"Thanks mum." Hermione mumbled, staring at the room with wide eyes. As soon as her mother closed the door, she dropped her handbag and took a flying leap onto her bed. "This is so bloody cool!" She squealed, getting up to go see what her closet and bathroom looked like.

" Bloody hell!" She said as she opened the door to her closet. It already had tons of clothes in her size ranging from pajama's to ball gowns.

While she was going through her closet, her mother was talking through the parlor fireplace to Narcissa Malfoy. "She's home? Oh! We have to come by and say hello!" Narcissa said.

"Yes! Send Draco by first though. He has to meet her." Maria responded.

"Of course! I'll send him by in a little bit. But Blaise Zabini is over for the rest of the summer. Is it alright if he comes too?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, of course!" Maria answered.

"I'll send them over then! Bye Maria dear!"

"Bye Cissa!"

$$$ Draco's Room $$$

"Damn it Blaise! Put that bloody thing up!" Draco yelled at Blaise Zabini.

"Alright, alright." Blaise replied, putting his black owl back in its cage. "Its your fault he was like that Malfoy. You're the one who gave him a bloody cookie! You know damn well he can't hold his sugar!" Blaise said, flopping down on the green couch in Draco's room.

"Why'd you have to bring your bloody owl with you Zabini?" Draco asked from his seat on a black leather armchair.

"Because, if I'm leaving for the train from here, I have to have my bloody owl." Blaise responded. "What have you been doing around here without me?" He asked.

"Nothing. Can't bloody well do anything if my mother keeps running around the damn place mumbling stuff about 'Maria and Anthony' and saying shit to father about 'Darling' coming home'. It's bloody weird to see my mother running around and yelling like a damn mad woman." Draco replied.

"Draco dearest," He jumped when his mothers head popped up in his fireplace. "Could you and Blaise come down for a moment?" She asked.

"Fine mother." He replied, getting up and giving Blaise a look that said he damn well better follow him.

"You wanted to us mother?" He asked as they came into the parlor. "Yes dear, sit down please." She motioned to the couch . As they sat down she began her story.

"During the first war with the Dark Lord, we had some friends who refused to side with the dark lord. They were our dear friends and neighbors, the Walters. They had to go America to hide from the dark lord, as he had threatened to kill their baby girl. She was put up for adoption when she was only two months old and was adopted by muggles. They have just recently moved back into their manor next door, and have found their daughter. Draco, you and her played with each other when you were babies. Now, I would like you to go over and meet her, I'm sure you'll get along great. Blaise, since your here, you can go also. Floo over and Maria will show you around." Narcissa said.

"Alright." Draco replied and him and Blaise went over to the fire. Throwing in some floo powder, they shouted "Walters Manor" and were off.

$$$ Hermione's Room $$$

Hermione wandered out of her closet and over to the bathroom door. As she opened it, she let out a gasp. The bathroom was white marble with black streaks through out it. It had a long vanity with two sinks, a make-up counter with a stool, a hair section with a chair and every kind of brush and clip imaginable. The shower had two heads and she noticed the door to the toilet. The bathtub is what caught her eye out of it all though. It was at least four feet deep with jets and a whole rack of different kinds of bubble bath. After seeing this, she immediately turned the water on and added a bit of cinnamon bubbles to it. She undressed and climbed in to soaked up the relaxing scent. "This is great." She mumbled.

$$$ The Walter's Manor $$$

"Draco!" Maria yelled the moment him and Blaise stepped out of the fireplace. She gave him a hug (which startled him) and turned toward Blaise. "Blaise Zabini! It's so nice to meet you! I knew your parents well." She shook his hand and introduced herself. "I'm Maria Elizabeth Walters. She's up in her room. I'll show you up." She led them up the stairs and down the hall. Draco didn't even pay much attention to the name on the door as Maria knocked. "Darling, there's some people here to meet you!" She peeked her head in and saw that Hermione wasn't in the main room. "She's probably in the bathroom. Make yourselves at home and she'll be out in just a minute." Maria pointed toward the couches which Draco and Blaise then took a seat on.

"Thank you Mrs. Walters." Draco said, nodding his head in thanks.

Maria laughed. "Call me Maria. There's no need to be formal." She told them. Draco nodded, and she left.

While they took a look around at the room, Hermione was just getting out of the bath. "Damn! I forgot to put Wells in your owlery!" Blaise said, jumping up.

"Fine. Floo back to our manor and put him up. But after that you best get your ass back here." Draco told him with a glare, as Blaise grabbed some floo powder off the mantel. "Malfoy Manor!" He yelled, and disappeared into the green flames. When he was gone, Draco leaned back on the blue couch he was currently occupying.

As Hermione getting out of the bath, she was thinking of all the new clothes she had to chose from in her closet. 'Hmm….I really liked that red tank top that said 'Don't Mess With Me'. And those dark jeans with all the patches. Hmm…' She thought, remembering some of the clothes she had seen in her closet. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself then wandered out the door. She froze when she saw last person she ever thought she'd see sitting on her couch. Draco Malfoy. And at that moment, he looked up at her.

$ Possibly Draco's POV? Still deciding $

When he heard the door open, he turned his head to look and see who it was. There, in nothing but a towel, was a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was staring at him in shock. He didn't know if that was good or not. She seemed to gather herself, then she ran over to another door Draco assumed was her closet.

$ Hermione's POV $

'BLOODY HELL! When did he get so hot?' was the only thought running through her mind as she pulled on her underwear and started to sort through her clothes. She decided on the red 'Don't Mess With Me' tank top she had seen earlier and a pair of black jeans. 'Those clothes made him seem even hotter. Who would have thought that Malfoy would be into punkish clothes? He looked good in black pants. And those black strap boots (A/N: The link is at the end if you want to see them).' She pulled on some red low chucks and wandered back out to see what the bloody hell he was doing in her room. "What the bloody hell are you doing in my room!" I asked as I stomped over to him. He just smirked and held out his hand.

"Draco Malfoy." He said, introducing himself. 'He doesn't know who I am! Won't this be fun?' I thought.

"Everyone calls me Darling. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy." I said, shaking his hand and returning his smirk. At that moment, Blaise Zabini came through the door. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I asked him as he sat down in a chair.

"Nope." He smirked. 'Bloody hell! Zabini's here too! He must be staying with Malfoy.' "I'm 'Darling'. And you are?" I asked.

"Blaise Zabini. Lovely to meet you 'Darling'" He said, a smirk firmly planted on his face. 'Damn! He acts like he knows who I really am. He's smarter than I give him credit for.'

$ Blaise's POV $

"There it is!" I mumbled, finding the silver door. 'Hmm….It says 'Hermione'. Nah. It couldn't be Granger. She's a bloody mudblood.' I opened the door without knocking and wandered over to a silver armchair. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" A girl with long blonde hair asked me.

"Nope." I smirked, knowing that voice anywhere. 'Its Granger alright…'.

"I'm 'Darling'. And you are?". 'Nice try Granger.' "Blaise Zabini. Lovely to meet you 'Darling'." I say, watching her brow twitch just a bit from. 'She knows I know. Hmm…She might just be smarter than I thought.'

**A/N: I loved it! Thanks Kay. And I hope everyone reviews!**

**A/N: that's all I got Andria. I tried to make it worthwhile but it's not the greatest. Oh yeah! That link is (and I'm making to where it will work when you post it. Cuz the stupid people at won't let you put links in fanfiction):**

**H t t p / www . Tukshoes . Com / main / shoe shop / tuk shop tuk5 . Html #**

**And it's the third one down, middle boot. It's the T.U.K 3 strap black buckle boot. There awesome and they just seemed like something Draco would wear. Feel free to change anything you don't like. I don't care cuz you could make it better!**


	3. Good things of relationships and friends

Disclaimer: Is there anyone in the world that owns Harry Potter's characters and such besides JKR? NO! Unfortunately, because if we did, we'd all be rich thank you. Me and Kay only own the plot, and the Walters. Yay! I think…

Thanks for all the reviews! It makes us feel loved!

Oh, and when I do the little name things it means that it's someone's POV… Ok? Ok.

On with the story!

Chapter Three: The Good things of Relationships, and Friends…

Hermione was standing there in front of the two Slytherin royalties as their known (King and Prince.) She couldn't help but notice how much they've matured.

_0o0o0_ Hermione

_Okay, so Zabini isn't as dumb as I took him for. But of course, Malfoy is _she thought.

"Alright Zabini, I took you as a fool, but you obviously aren't. But what I'd like to know is how in the bloody hell you knew?" I had asked him smartly. Malfoy was looking at me like I was going to explode.

"How do you know Blaise?" Dumb question Malfoy.

"Well, I very well know you too. So don't be stupid Malfoy!" Duh? Got any ideas yet?

$Draco$

_What the fuck is going on? _I thought.

"Okay… who are you?"

"You don't know who she is Draco? That should have been easy for you to figure out. She has a wicked tongue. She knows how to use it, especially to you." Blaise told me. _Okay. So who has a wicked tongue when the subject is me? NO! It CAN'T be! _

"No." I told him.

"Yes."

"But—but _how?_"

"I don't know. I haven't gotten that far. Why don't you do the honors?" Smart mouthed Blaise. The only one who is as smart mouthed towards me as Granger. That made me gulp.

"Okay," She was looking at me like I was retarded. Well yea, of course I'm bloody nuts right now, I just found out it is _Granger_ for fucks sakes. "so since when have you been a pureblood? And why in the bloody hell didn't we" I motioned to Blaise and myself "know that you were a pureblood, and why is it that we are taking it so well?"

"My parents, blood-parents, and _purebloods, _had to put me up for adoption for my safety when I was only half a year old. They just now got their chance to get me back. They had to; I wasn't going to live with those horrible people any longer. Once I found out I was pureblood, they hated me." Granger told us. Sad story. Oh yea, but my father's in Azkaban and you don't see me bitching about it! Hmm.

!Blaise!

"My parents,my _blood_-parents, and _purebloods, _had to put me up for adoption for my safety when I was only half a year old. They just now got their chance to get me back. They had to; I wasn't going to live with those horrible people any longer. Once I found out I was pureblood, they hated me." Granger told us. That sucks.

"Wow. But that still doesn't explain why you look like that." I told her, while doing the hand motioning.

"Well, if you couldn't see, my mom is a veela, so I am half of her so what does that make me?" she asked smartly. Hmm. It makes her half a veela!

"You're half veela. That's why I like you now." Oops. I let that slip.

$Draco$

_Damnit Blaise! I was going to say that. Bloody fucking wanker! _

"Okay. Yea. I am half veela. Of course I'll attract many of the opposite sex. So, am I really that good looking?" Granger asked us. _Yea. I'd like to have a go at you. _But of course I'd never say that to her face.

"Yes." Blaise said.

"Fuck yes." I told her. Blaise started laughing. "What? I'm not gonna lie." He just shrugged.

"Well, I think we've all had enough 'bonding' time. I think that me and Draco should leave." Blaise said.

_0o0o0_ Hermione

It's been 3 weeks since the first time that I saw Blaise and Draco. Yes, they are Blaise and Draco, not Zabini and Malfoy. I don't think it is appropriate to call your boyfriend and his best mate by their surnames. It was shocking to me too, but I found that there are good things to having a really protective and touchy feely boyfriend. Yes, I Hermione Walters, ex-Granger am a virgin no more. Ah, life is good. Right now my dear man should be here soon. I am in dire need of …a release. Now, here he is now. Where to have him this time?

"Hello my love." He said to me right before he put those delicious and delicate lips onto mine.

"Hello to you too." I giggled as he pulled me into a close hug, and began kissing on my neck. "I just thought that you should know, you are not to stay the night this time. If it were my mother, and not Herbbi (the house-elf) then you would have been dead before you could say avada kedavra. (SP?)" He just laughed and pulled me closer. He was nibbling on my neck— probably trying to make his mark on me again—and I was running my hands through his lovely almost black hair. I opened my eyes for a moment and I see something a bit behind Blaise and I think it is sitting on my couch. I pushed Blaise away and moved towards the couch…

It was just Draco. He is my best friend now. "Well, hello Draco." I smiled at him. He smiled back. I leaned down and gave him a quick hug.

"You know you and Blaise are quite amusing. Especially your little conversations." I heard Draco tell us. Blaise smirked his cute smirk, and moved his eyebrows suggestively.

As I sit here looking at the two, I know something. There are good things about relationships and friends. In relationships, you get love, and in friendships you get truth, more truth then you do in relationships. That's only because I haven't told Blaise as many things as I have Draco…

$Draco$

_God dammit! She is supposed to be mine! _I smirked at Blaise and Mia. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get her off my mind. Or the different ways I could get her to scream MY name… _Dammit! Here I go again! Bloody fuck! _I can't take it no longer. She is gonna have to know about her dearest Blaise and his little fucking buddies that he won't give up, even though I hear that she is the best fuck he's ever had…

_A/N: I hope that everyone liked it! I had fun writing it! _

_If you really like it, you'll review._

_If anyone wants to see something happen, that we could add or something, then let us know your ideas!_


	4. Bad things of Relationships and friends

Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: Me and Kay still own nothing. All JKR's. Well, we own the Walters. It must count for something …

Chapter 4: The bad things of relationships and friends…

$Draco$

_Flashback:_

_I went to Blaise's room to see if he wanted to go to Mia's for dinner tonight. That's when I heard it. I heard a woman, screaming in ecstasy. I waited a little while, to see if someone would come out. Abut 10 minutes later, Pansy Parkinson walked out of Blaise's guestroom._

_End of Flashback._

Zabini went to the bathroom a little after we got to Mia's house. It is perfect timing.

"Hey Mia?" I asked her.

"Yea Dragon?" That's right. That's what she calls me. I've got my own perfect nick name and Zabini doesn't. Suck on that. (he he.)

"I gotta tell you something."

"Like…?"

"You're not going to like it."

"Well what is it?"

"You may want me to get proof first."

"Well what in the bloody hell is it!" Okay. Calm down tiger.

"It is about Blaise."

"Exactly what about him?"

Hermione

What did he do? Did he cheat on me? Oh merlin! I'll kill him! Draco's telling me is enough.

"He cheated didn't he?" I asked him before he had the chance to say anything to me. Silence came from my Dragon. "I'll kill him! Who was it with?" Please not Parkin-slut, please no!

"It Pansy, Mia. I'm sorry, and er- If you don't mind, I want to help with the killing." He can be so funny sometimes. It's upsetting that I didn't know this since childhood like I should have.

"That's quite alright. This is my home, and I can get away with murder. I am rich, beautiful, and can have any man I want. Remember when we went to Diagon alley a few weeks back? All of those men were looking at me, I mean, I know that I'm veela, and it attracts the opposite sex, but come on! Oh… no. I just realized. I'm veela. I'll have to find a mate in the middle of the school year Dragon. It might not be Blaise anyway, so who cares?"

$Draco$

Oh shit. That's right. She's veela, and needs a mate. Dear gods, if you do exist, please, let fate be that I am her mate? I would be forever grateful. Hell, I'd even be nice to Pot-head and Weasel- er, I mean Harry and Ron. Hold on, are you supposed to curse to the lords?

"That's true Mia. Okay. Wait until he gets back." Good. Oh hold on. "One more thing, are you aloud to curse at the gods?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Oh fuck! I can't believe I did that!" I am never going to have that adorable woman.

Great. Zabini is back. Oh jolly.

"Miss me my beautiful?" gag. Zabini is a stupid wanker.

"Not really." Ha! In your face, fuck-wit!

"And why the fuck not?" You'll pay for that.

"Because you're a bloody wanker who can't keep it in his pants, that's why! Now get the fuck out of **MY** home before I finish you off!" Oh yea.

Walters- 1

Zabini- 0

That's the way I like it.

No POV:

After Zabini left, Hermione went up to Draco and hugged him tightly to her.

"Thanks Dragon, for being a true friend. Too bad boyfriends can't be as trustworthy as you can" Then Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You know we have to go back to Hogwarts soon." She said while pulling away from Draco. She moved to her bed and lay down.

"Yes, yes, I know. We should be getting our letters soon. I already know that you'll be head girl… IcanonlyhopeI'mheadboy." Draco told her.

"I heard that Draco."

"Heard what?" He asked while moving to the bench in the front of her bed. "I didn't say anything."

"Okay. Whatever."

"Yes, whatever."

"So, would you be oh so kind enough to stay for dinner tonight?"

"Only if you can appreciate me being here."

"Oh, so I don't appreciate you?"

"No, but you could do better."

"And how would I do that?"

"Inviting me for more then dinner."

"Really? Then what would you be here for?"

"I don't want to go back to Malfoy Manor. Blaise is there."

"I don't think you should go back… Unless you want to beat the shit out of him for me? But then you have to come back with your trunk packed for Hogwarts. "

"Sounds good to me Mia. Maybe we should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Okay, Dragon. Be back soon though." Then Hermione gave him one more hug before he left.

When Draco left Hermione's room, an owl flew in, carrying two letters. Hermione took the letters and gave the owl a treat. After it left she noticed that one of them was for Draco, and the other had her birth name on it, Hermione Walters. She got excited ran down to her mother and fathers wing screaming "**_MUMMY! DADDY!_**" When she got to their room, she pushed the door open. Her father was sitting at a desk writing something and her mum was at the mirror looking at the outfit she chose to wear that day.

"What is it Hermione dear?" Her mum asked.

"Yes, we heard a little rumble coming from your wing." Her dad added.

"Me and Blaise broke up." Her parents looked bewildered. They had a look on their face as if they were trying to say 'what in the world happened?' "Well, that's not what I am here for. An owl just dropped off my letter for Hogwarts. I wanted to open it with you."

"Oh, well then open it sweetheart." Her dad said.

"Yes, darling, open it!" Her mum encouraged.

So Hermione opened the letter and read it aloud:

"_Dear Miss Walters,_

_It has come to our attention that you have been reunited with your birth parents and that you were formerly Miss Granger. We believe that a change of house and congratulations is in order. You have made Head Girl, no matter what house it is that you are currently in. _

_You will have to work with the Head Boy with everything that you do, including all of you're classes. The two of you will have to do rounds in the corridors for at least in hour every night, and leave the rest of it to the prefects, which you will have a meeting with on the train to Hogwarts in the second compartment from the back. That is the prefects compartment as you should know from past experiences and the last one is the Head compartment. That is where you will meet the head boy. You are to stay in that compartment the way to Hogwarts, minus the prefects meeting. _

_We will be seeing you at Hogwarts on the first of September. _

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_P.S. if you need me for anything while at Hogwarts, I quite enjoy lemon drops."_

"Oh Merlin! I'm head girl!" Hermione exclaimed with excitement. She gave her mum and dad each a tight hug and then ran to her room to see if Draco was back yet. He was. And he was currently reading his letter. So Hermione lay on her bed and waited for him to finish. When he finished reading it, he jumped onto Hermione's bed next to her and stretched out.

Hermione

So, is he head boy?

"So are you head boy?" He started to smirk.

_I'll take that as a yes._

"So that is a yes?" He blinked at me. "Yes! We get to do everything together! This'll be great…"

$Draco$

What'll be great? Spit it out for me Mia!

"I get to spend every waking moment with my" please don't say friend! If there is a god, she won't say friend! "best friend! This'll just be perfect! Me and you Dragon, until the end, right?... What's wrong? Why are you frowning? You don't want to spend time with me?" Oops. Must've been frowning.

"No. I want to spend the time with you; I was just thinking that Parkinson will be all over me when we get back to school." Hmm, good one Drake. "She'll try to get between me and you."

"She can try, but I'll pummel her ass if I've got to!"

Hermione

See, there are bad things about relationships and friends. Relationships, you can't trust men you want to be with intimately. That's bad. The bad thing about friends is that when they are guys, there is always going to be someone trying to say that we're dating. I don't like that. Oh well. I can't wait 'til we get back to Hogwarts. Hmm… Maybe me and Dragon will redecorate my room, muggle style. That'll be funny!

* * *

A/N: I loved writing this! I hope everyone enjoys it! Oh, and sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was grounded! Big bummer! 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note.

I'm now continuing the story.

I'm writing a new chapter now.

Today.

But it'll only be me.

I've just found time to start writing again.

So, I hope it's as good as it was when I started it almost two years ago.

But I know the lemony scenes will be, since I have grown, umm say, experience, since I started writing this when I was thirteen.

Haha.


End file.
